


AMBERXCONNOR SMUT

by Ash Jackson (Percyjackson_fanno1)



Category: Bodyguard Series - Chris Bradford
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjackson_fanno1/pseuds/Ash%20Jackson
Summary: OK so I don't no much about this books series because I've been busy with 6 other series and one of my favorite author's books so anyway my point is I don't have much of a description for you so all you need to know is that:'this smut from beginning to end so if you don't like then don't read please'this story is not mine one of my best friends and some other people wrote this so she said I should post it'this is from the bodyguard series'I don't really post stories about other things instead I write stories like the ones in my endless reading listsTHANK YOU!!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!
Relationships: connor/amber
Kudos: 2





	AMBERXCONNOR SMUT

Amber slowly closed the door behind her as she walked into Connor's bedroom. She grabbed Connor's hand and sat on the bed, with Connor in front of her she felt safe.

"You know we have some unfinished business..." she said biting her lower lip seductively. She stood up, went towards him, backing up a little Connor was pinned against the wall. Connor flipped position so she was against the wall. Pinning Amber to the wall kissing her. Ambers breath was taken away, she wrapped her arms round him and kissed him back.

She gently pulled away, looked at him as if he were the best thing that ever happened to her. Amber ripped off his shirt and pushed him to the bed, Connor fell back smiling seductively Amber kneeled onto Connor's chest, ripping her shirt off, bending to look into Connor's eyes.

She kissed him wildly as he sat up they were locked in an embrace her hands round his body and his hands creeping to unlock her bra. They both relished in this intimate moment. Entwined together Connor touched Amber where only he could touch. Connor looked up and realized what he'd done.

"Fuck" he cursed Amber shocked, grabbed a pillow and held it to her chest. " I just cheated on my girlfriend" he said. He turned and headed for the bathroom. He came out the bathroom, his hair wet and a towel round his waist. The lights were on and Amber saw the boy probably for the last time, shirtless , his six pack well built, muscular arms and handsome face. Connor flicked his hair back out of his eyes. He remembered what he'd just did , but he was just going to tell her to leave when she pulled off the gown she had put on while he was gone to reveal the sexy figure Connor would love to get his hands on.

He turned, switched off the lights and told her to come into the bathroom as she went into the shower , towel still around his waist, told her to come in. Connor carefully removed her new black see through lace bra and G-string with his teeth. She switched on the shower as she watched Connor remove her lingerie, it sent a nervous shiver down her spine. Connor watched as Amber untied her long hair. He ran his fingers through it as it got wet, Connor whispered to Amber and she kissed willingly. Drenched Connor gave Amber a kiss and wrapped her in his towel. Connor carried Amber as she held on to his neck and put her head on his chest. He put Amber on the bed letting her fall asleep, Connor carefully slipped his shirt onto Amber. He studied her peaceful face. Connor kissed her and lay next to her covering her with the duvet and watched T.V. Amber woke and looked at her body to see red marks as if she had just had sex.

She looked at Connor as he began to kiss her letting his breath mix with hers Amber kissed him back allowing his tongue to touch hers. Soon Connor and Amber were rolling on the carpet floor kissing, laughing and touching but as they did that Amber screamed because she saw a person looking in at the window Connor got up and closed the curtains then doubling over to have more sex , but on the bed , they both passed out and only woke up at 9 o'clock the next morning. Amber was up first, she took a shower and put on one of Connors shirts, it was loose on her she was very happy, for her body was sore Connor woke as the room service brought food. He sat up and stretched and then put on a pair of shorts. He found Amber bring in a plate of food, she laid it on the coffee table and greeted her with a kiss a kiss that said he wanted more.....

**Author's Note:**

> IM TO TIRED TO WRITE A LOT BECAUSE I DIDNT SLEEP LAST NIGHT AND NOW IM VERY TIRED BUT YOU KNOW THE DRILL PLEASE COMMENT VOTE WHATEVER ELSE
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
